Sacrifice
by dreamreader247
Summary: It's sixth year, Hermione is sharing a dorm with Malfoy and Harry is sure Malfoy is a Death Eater. What will Hermione have to sacrifice to find out Malfoy's secret? What will she have to sacrifice to betray her...mate?


_Sacrifice_

 _He's too skinny_ … that was my first thought when Harry and Ron came up with the bright idea to follow Malfoy and his mother. Their reasoning was logical, Voldemort was alive and the Malfoy family were known supporters. I feel bad for Harry and everything that he had to experience, but it was getting to a point where I didn't believe we would ever had a quiet year at Hogwarts. That was the thing that I yearned for the most, peace. I had a feeling that we all would be playing the 'Follow Malfoy' game for the rest of term. At least that's what I caught bits and pieces of from Harry as we were sitting through dinner in the Great Hall. I zoned out, I admit that. There is no way that Voldemort would make a sixteen-year-old boy become a Death Eater. What was Malfoy supposed to do? Terrorize muggleborns on holiday? It didn't make any sense to me, but Harry was sure that Malfoy was a Death Eater and we had followed the family to his initiation.

The boy in question just so happened to meet my eyes with his own grey ones from the Slytherin table. Instead of being greeted with a sneer, as expected, Malfoy turn his head to the side and inhaled. _Probably checking to see if my muggleborn smell has polluted the air._ I rolled my eyes and went to take a drink from my pumpkin juice. As soon as I stopped looking at Malfoy I heard him slam his hand on the table. His eyes had darkened and then I was the one who became curious and… hot. I felt like someone had set the wooden bench on fire beneath me.

"Harry, Ron, I'm going to head to the Head's dorm. I'm sleepy," I told the boys.

"G'night Mione," said Ron.

"Remember Hermione if Malfoy tries anything, anything at all, you let me know immediately. I just have this feeling that he was marked this summer. I just know it," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry I'll let you know if Voldemort walks out of Malfoy's bedroom after a good cuddle session. Good night," I told them with an eye roll as I headed to my dorm.

Finally coming to the Head's dorm portrait, I said _Unity,_ and entered where I'd be calling home for the next school year. The living room was open and warm, with a fire already going. Stepping forward, I was greeted by a nice sized kitchenette.

 _I'd love to use this to make chocolate chip cookies and have them all to myself._

I walked down a hallway, pass the kitchen and stopped at the door on the left side. There was a gold plate with my name on it, with 'Head Girl' written underneath. I turned and looked at my neighboring door to find a similar plate that was silver in color and had Draco's name on it.

 _If we are going to be roommates, I might as well get used to calling him by his first name._

My bedroom was magnificent. A queen size bed with a lavender duvet, a matching white vanity sat across from it and the far white wall was covered by a bookshelf that was almost already full. Walking past the vanity and opening a door that I thought would be a closet, turned out to be the biggest bathroom that I had ever seen. It had a claw foot tub that could fit at least four people comfortably. I grabbed my wand, started the water and taps for bubbles, and locked the door. I used wandless magic to light the candles that I saw around the double sinks and got undressed. I had been so relaxed soaking in the tub I must not have heard Draco come into the dorm seeing as I now was staring at him in the doorway of the bathroom.

"MALFOY! Can't you see that the bathroom is occupied?! Merlin, you think that there was a locking charm on the door for a reason! GET OUT!"

"Now Granger, hasn't anyone ever told you to use your inside voice? I needed to talk to you anyway."

 _Why did his voice sound so husky?_

"And you couldn't wait until I was clothed?"

"Eh, I could have but the look on your face is priceless, Princess."

I sunk further underneath the water after he had called me 'Princess', that seemed to egg him on because he pulled a stool that was underneath the sink over to the tub and sat. The bastard had the audacity to start running his hands over top of my bath water. I was angry his was invading my privacy but for some reason fear was the furthest thing from my mind.

"Granger… were you following me earlier today?"

I looked down immediately. The urge to tell the truth instead of lying was strong and I wasn't sure why so I nodded my head no.

"You know Granger, I don't like being lied to and its genuinely expected that when someone is talking to you that you LOOK them in the eye!" Malfoy said angrily as he took his other hand and lifted my chin so that I was looking him directly in the eye. I saw that his eyes had darkened and he inhaled again. Anger was replaced with desire; a deep desire that I could feel bellow my stomach.

"Dra- Draco, I'm naked, and you should probably leave."

"Don't lie to me again, Granger. You won't like your punishment. I can tell when you are lying. I can smell you… Did you know that you smell like chocolate? That's how I knew you were around with Weasel-Bee and Scar Head earlier. Do you know what I smell now Granger?" Draco asked as his hand that was holding my chin across my jawbone to hold the back of my neck and pull my body forward to where he was sitting.

"Dra- Draco, I don't know what you are doing or what is wrong with you but you need to let me go and get out right now."

"You don't mean that, I can smell your desire right now for me Hermione and if you weren't already in the tub I'd bet my fortune that you'd be dripping for me," he whispered as he bit my ear, stood from the stool, and loosened his tie. Malfoy turned and walked to the door and before he left turned to say, "Don't lie to me again Granger. I'd imagine you'd rather not have a sore ass from a punishment but don't tempt me," accompanied by the slamming of bathroom door.

 _Oh my God…_ I felt my cheeks get redder then they already were.

Malfoy and I were enemies, always have been but now he's been in the same room with me as I was naked. I don't know how I'd explain this to Harry, or even if I'd want to but I think I'll go with the later. There were only two things that I was sure of. One, something had changed with Malfoy this past summer and I'd have to figure it out. Two, he wasn't wrong about the fact that if I weren't in a bath that I'd be dripping just for him. I didn't understand my bodies' response and I don't understand why my response isn't bothering me. All I know is that the fact that I didn't mind getting turned on by Draco Malfoy, scared me more then I cared to admit.

NOTE:

Guess who's back? Back again…I'M BACK! Hi Guys! New story idea popped in my head as I was listening to one of the songs on the Fifty Shades Freed soundtrack. You probably could tell just a tiny bit what direction this story is headed. RATED M FOR MATURE! Sometimes you just need to get some good smut written out to brighten your day. Any who, there will be one or two more chapters to wrap of my SOA story and then that baby will be put to bed. I hope you guys enjoy this one.


End file.
